Good Ol May Town
by Dark Ray
Summary: Some people have problems, problems which could never leave them alone. One day, a man came into a problem. He could not leave till the problem he was confronted with was fixed. The solution ended up changing his life forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun; because if I did then this wouldn't be "fan fiction" it would be an episode.  
  
Good Ol May Town  
  
Summary: Some people have problems, problems which could never leave them alone. One day, a man came into a problem. He could not leave till the problem he was confronted with was fixed. The solution ended up changing his life forever.  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Good Ol May Town!  
  
Old man's voice: Welcome May town, your average place full of average people, average workers, and your average drunkies. Nothing out of the blue ever happened here. No not ever! Except for that one time when he came. You know him! Haven't you seen him? He's that tall guy with the spiky blonde hair. Anyway, he came to our town one day. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
Flashback to a month ago  
  
"Hey guys want to come down to old Jack's Bar! That guitar girl's playing again," one of the townsmen yelled out.  
  
"You liar, last time I checked that girl was a heart wreck," one of the other townsmen tried to tell the other.  
  
'Not anymore, Betsy, the bar maid talked her into playing again," he yelled back at him as a group of about 15 people headed to Jack's Bar.  
  
Jack's Bar  
  
Jack's Bar looked like any old bar from the west. The only thing that made it stick out from any other was the entertainment. The entertainment, it was simply an 18-year-old girl sitting in the corner of the bar playing her guitar.  
  
The bar maid, Betsy, found her on the streets and brought her in. The only thing she had was an old acoustic guitar. Betsy let her play for the customers, for free at first. Once the girl started to collect crowds of people around her daily, Betsy decided to hold a $$5.00 fee to listen to her.  
  
The girl's name was Ray. She had long, dark red hair, emerald green eyes, and a voice that could silence a pack of wolves. All Ray remembers of her earlier life was wandering the empty planet in search of life. Thus, she found it in Jack's Bar in May Town.  
  
"Well Ray, what's today's song," said one of the usuals as he pulled up a chair and put $$5.00 on a nearby table.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I haven't played in a while. I don't want to play a sad song, but I don't feel like playing a happy song," Ray replied calmly while starring at the ground. "Maybe I'll just sing whatever comes to mind."  
  
"Good, because this town gets pretty dull without your music," replied the man.  
  
Suddenly a stampede of townsfolk came barging in. The all gathered around Ray quietly, waiting for her to sing. Ray was about to begin, when the door to the bar swung open again, breaking the tranquil atmosphere.  
  
"Hey, how come everybody rushed in here at once? Am I missing something?" questioned the man who entered. Everyone's eyes laid deeply on him with annoyance.  
  
"Just shut up and let the girl play," one of the admirers barked at the intruder. The other people mumbled in agreement.  
  
"But if you're gonna stay then ya gotta pay! $$5.00" Betsy demanded at the man who entered as she held out her hand, ready to except her payment. "What's your name anyway, intruder?"  
  
"I'm Vash," he replied gleefully as he handed Betsy $$5.00. "Now what is it that I'm paying for exactly?"  
  
Betsy just rolled her eyes and walked off. The listeners turned around and gave their full attention to Ray. Vash looked for a seat, but failed in doing so, so he stood in the back. He couldn't see Ray, but he could defiantly hear her. Ray opened her mouth and began to sing while strumming her guitar.  
  
A stream of soft, soothing sounds filled the room. Ray's voice was strong, yet calm. The music she produced from her guitar seemed like something not even God himself could conger up. Her eyes shinned brightly as she seemed hypnotized into her own melody.  
  
Everyone seemed to drift off into their own little comfort zone as Ray sang her heart out. She had so many emotions she had to free. Ray looked up at her listeners. They all seemed dazed except for Vash. Their eyes met and Ray quickly looked down. She knew in her heart that she could never love again. Her old love abused her in many ways. It took her so long to recover; she wouldn't fall for any man again for fear of being hurt again.  
  
Her song was over, and a happy crowd faded out. The bar seemed empty now. Except Vash, he was in the same spot in which he had heard her. Stunned, yet happy he had never heard something so beautiful. It reminded him of Rem and the songs she sang to him.  
  
Ray went back up to her room above the bar. Vash stumbled over the counter, the stunned look, plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah, everyone acts like that after they've heard Ray sing," Betsy told Vash fro behind the counter as she was cleaning a glass.  
  
"She sings so beautifully. How could anyone sing with such a voice? I don't think even an angel could sing like her," Vash said dreamily.  
  
"Oh get over your self. She told me she aint fallin for no one again. Poor gal, if it weren't for him she might of.....why am I telling you this any way," said Betsy as she put down the glass. "So what'll it be mister Vash," Betsy finished as she pulled out a menu of alcoholic drinks.  
  
End of chapter one!  
  
A/N: So, how's the story so far? Sorry if it's too confusing to understand. I need at least 3 reviews to continue the story. I don't like working so hard on stories if no one reads, reviews, or even likes them. Please just take the time to review my story! I might even review yours in return! 


End file.
